That's the Great Dame Madoka to You!
by shadow ninja koopa
Summary: An uncharted timeline that was forgotten... What if Madoka made a wish that granted her the powers of a certain Champ? Contains elements of Final Fantasy X
1. Help has arrived

That's the Great Dame Madoka to you!

**This idea came to me from a dream... Well except it was more comedy based. It might go more comedy based I don't exactly know yet. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka magica. That belongs to genurobucher. Nor do I own the other thing in this story**

She was backed against the wall of the small labyrinth, tiny insects flying towards her. Mami flinched as one landed on her left arm, biting down as it drew blood. The end of it glowered as magic was stolen from Mami and entered the insect. More of them latched on to her, dodging the buckets that flew at them. She tried to create a barricade made out of ribbons but the insects bit threw them.

_'Is this my end?'_ Mami thought as the insects flew towards the large insect witch above them, it's mandibles ready to crunch through them. The cloak it wore moved on it's own accord as the bugs flew inside of it, making it grow larger. _'I'm... I'm going it die alone? Why? Why must I always be alone?'_

Mami's mind flashed back to her parents who died in the car accident, the magical girls who refused to believe in what she believed in and… Kyoko Sakura, her ex-apprentice who changed after her father burned the church down killing himself and her mother and sister. _'I... Don't want to be alone any more...'_

"I don't want to be alone!" A tear rolled down her eye. It's was it...

"Then let me help!" A female voice spoke, the witch turned it's head as it heard something come towards it. A large meteor made of stone smashed into it as a girl; a year younger than Mami stepped forward.

She was dressed in a pink and white dress going down to the thighs before expanding outwards. Her shins were covered in white socks that had red ballerina flats over the feet. Red ribbons held her pink hair in ponytails as they blew in the breeze she created with her attack. A red ribbon choker was around her neck while below that a pink gem rested on her skin. Pink eyes glowed with determination and cockiness as she held her a monster of a sword.

The blade was pitch black and straight before taking on a slight anchor shape. Red tribal fish designs were engraved on the blade giving it a sense of personality. The guard consisted of five steel squares with circles parallel to each other on the ends, a steel chain hanging from the one on the left. The hilt was T-shaped and wrapped up in bandages but the most startling thing about the sword was that it was taller then it's wielder.

"You want a go?" The girl taunted as she ran towards the monster. It clacked its mandibles as bugs poured out of it's cloak. The girl just smirked before swinging her sword wildly, slashing the insects to shreds, the remains vanishing into nothing. If the witch could feel fear, she would be shivering by now. Her familiars were torn apart by one girl, it could not produce more... All it wanted to do was be a good mother to her creations and those girls keep attacking her Babies. The witch shrieked as... A pink ball collided with her face?

As the ball returned to the girl with pink hair, she smirked before kicking towards the witch again. It collided with it's face before coming towards the girl once more. She kicked it with more power as it flew upwards after smacking the target. The girl leaped into the air spinning anti clockwise in an extremely fast manner, a strong wind generating from just her spins. "You see this!?" She called out to both watchers, one in fear of the attack, the other in awe. "This attack is unbeatable! Nothing can stop it... This is the power is the Great Madoka!" She stopped spinning as the ball neared her.

Time seemed to stop for Mami as she watched the now named Madoka kick the ball. The speed it flew towards the witch was incredible; she could barley see it with her eyes... Was this power unstoppable? She blinked as the witch exploded, a gapping hole in its head before it too, like its familiars vanished into nothing. A dark bronze sphere like casing holding back a murky, corrupt black appeared in it's place, a nasty looking needle like point kept the object up right. Madoka walked over to it as the world changed from a closed in world to an outside of a large warehouse. The pink haired girl smirked before tossing the item to Mami. "Catch,"

Mami looked at the girl in confusion. _'Normally it's me who gives Grief Seeds away. Who is this girl?'_ She shook her head as she realised the newcomer wanted an answer. "I thank you for the Grief Seed and for the assistance. But don't you want the seed for yourself?"

"No, it's all yours. The great dame Madoka can get her own seeds when she needs them. And it was your fight anyway, I was just meddling." She shrugged as her dress vanished, a school uniform taking its place. Mami's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the uniform. Her posture and eyes also seemed to change. The confidence and cockiness was gone, leaving shy kindness in their place.

_'She goes to my school? I've never seen her before. A junior perhaps?'_ "Regardless thank you for meddling." Her brown, white and yellow outfit changed into the same yellow jumper, white shirt and black skirt uniform as the girl before her. "My name is Mami Tomoe and you are?"

"M-Madoka Kaname..." The girl seemed rather shy after changing back to her civilian clothes, leading to another question in Mami's books. "Umm... How long have you been a Magical girl for Mami-san?"

"A year now," she answered, not wanting to give away too much to someone who might not share her beliefs. "And you?"

"Umm... That was my third fight..." Mami was floored by this revelation. Third fight? But that end move was incredible... But the sword work... It did seem rather sloppy and wild like, unlike sword users that she had seen before and the meteor move seemed that speed might be an issue as well.

_'I wonder...'_ "Madoka, about familiars." Normally, she wouldn't ask so abruptly but... This girl, there was something about her. "I know you have just started but how do you feel about them? Would you take them out or let them take human lives?"

Madoka took a step back at the older girls words. "I... I would take them out regardless. They are still hurting people right and I don't want that to happen." A beautiful smile hatched onto Mami's face as Madoka realized she gave the right answer.

"Considering you are new to this... Would you like me to show you the ropes for awhile?" _'Please take this chance... Even for a little while... I can't be alone again'_

_'Mami-san, You said you didn't want to be alone right?'_ "Of course!" She yelled as she grabbed the older girl's hands. "I'll be your apprentice if you would let me." 'Mami-san's eyes are so lonely... I'll be there for you Mami-senpai. I promise.'

"Thank you," the older girl spoke whipping away a small tear that had appeared in her eyes. Perhaps she wouldn't be alone anymore. "It is getting late, let us meet after school tomorrow and we will begin your first lesson. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course! Thank you Mami-senpai!" The girl ran off after giving the older girl her mobile number, just in case. Watching her run off bought another smile to Mami.

"There is something about her... It's different from the others. And that last move... Perhaps the Sublimely Magnificent Madoka Shot Mark III is a good name for that technique?"

**Well I hope this was good for the first chapter. I can't really say anything due to spoilers. Review if you like, as I wouldn't mind knowing what you think. Anyway thank you for reading. **


	2. An explanation

**Chapter 2. An explanation.**

**This is the second chapter people, so hello again readers and readets (lady readers?). Anyway before I start rambling let's go! Nearly forgot, I would like to thank Starlight AT for her help in this. Thanks Senpai!**

**Disclaimer: Gen Urobucher owns Madoka and Square Enix owns her move set this time around. **

Mami sighed as she watched her newest student eat the cakes in front of her. They were at her apartment sitting at the triangular table, tea and desserts before them. "Madoka," the older girl spoke causing the younger to put her cake down. "I'm curious about your wish. Those techniques you used." Images of Madoka's swordplay and earth magic flashed in her mind. "As you might not know, depending on the wish you make affects your magic."

"Oh so say I wished for a ability to draw really well my magic would involve that?"

The older girl smiled at her student's example. "Precisely. If you tell me your wish then I shall do the same. Does that sound fair?"

Madoka pondered this for a second, her wish wasn't that special but... She wanted Mami to trust her. She saw the loneliness in the older girl's eyes. Not telling her would only harm their relationship. "My wish was... I wanted to become braver. I'm always relying on other people and I'm not that special. So when Kyubey came to me, I made that sort of wish."

-Flashback-

_"That's amazing..." Madoka said as she watched her friend Sayaka play a new game she had purchased. The bluenette had chosen to play as a rather muscular man that bought a slight blush to the pink haired girl. From what she could see, he looked like an amazing fighter, swinging that sword around, no fear in his eyes. It was amazing to her. "Sayaka, what's the characters name?"_

_"Getting interested are we Madoka?" Sayaka teased causing the girl to blush deeper. "Who would think your first crush was from a game?"_

_"Sayaka chan" she whined at her best friends teasing grin. "I-I was just curious that's all."_

_"Sure you were," was the reply. "Anyway, the character is known as Jecht or the great Jecht."_

_"Great Jecht?" Madoka asked confused._

_"It's what he calls himself." As she finished the sentence, a bell began to ring. "Lunch is done already?!"_

_"Maybe you should have continued to eat your lunch instead of tease me," the pink haired girl replied with a small grin._

_-Time skip-_

_"Are you certain of your wish?" The white cat/weasel/bunny creature asked. It's unblinking red eyes seemed to peer into Madoka's soul as she looked into them. It's large white tail moved in a rather hypnotic kind of way. Gold rings floated around the long ear protrusions attached to it's regular ears. A red teardrop mark rested on it's back looking as if it could open. "Once you make it, you can't change it."_

_"I..." 'I can't turn back; this wish can help me become more of an ideal person. For myself and for my family and friends.' "I wish to become more brave like Sir Jecht."_

_"Your wish is granted." The creature spoke. A purple glyph appeared around Madoka as magic rushed into her body. A bright light enveloped the abandoned basement of the mall. As the light died down, Madoka stood there in a pink dress wielding a monster of a sword. "Congratulations, Madoka Kaname. You have just become a magical girl. Your wish was easy to grant since the potential you have matched the level of the wish." 'Her Potential... It's impressive. I wonder why.'_

_"Heh thanks Kyubey," The girl answered confidence filling her voice. She began to swing her sword around several times, getting a feel for it. "This power... This is the power of a champ."_

_Unfortunately Madoka let go of her sword at the wrong moment. It spun in the air several times before landing with an odd noise._

_-SPLAT!-_

-Flashback end-

"Kyubey didn't tell me that I would only get courage when I transformed though. I think that's because I accidentally crushed him... Now he won't go near me." The younger girl looked down, feeling like she had wasted her wish. A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her train of thought. "Mami senpai?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Madoka, it was a selfish wish." Before she had a chance to look down again, Mami continued. "But... Nevertheless I like your wish." Madoka's eyes widened with surprise in them. "You wanted to become a stronger person, to have courage so you could help yourself and then help others. The only other thing I don't agree on however is that you got the idea from a video game and I am assuming, this characters powers. Not to be rude Madoka, but I think a bow would suit you better then a sword." _'So that's why Kyubey isn't around. I'll talk to him about this later.'_

"I might have to agree on that one." Madoka smiled deeply at her senpai's answer. "Um Mami senpai, what about your wish?" The older girl sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't have a real chance to think about it. I was in a car crash and... My parents lost their lives... If Kyubey hadn't of come..." Mami's body jolted as she felt two arms wrap around her. "Madoka?"

"Mami senpai, I am so sorry you had to go through that alone." Tears rolled down the younger girl's cheeks as she held the older girl. "I promise you Mami senpai. I will stay with you for as long as possible." Mami's body froze as she took in her kohai's words. It was exactly what she wanted. Someone to stick by her. Tears began to roll down her the older girls eyes she hugged her student back. It was too easy to tell if it would stay that way but for now... She would face the day with a bright smile.

-Line break-

"Madoka," a black haired girl muttered as she stood on top of one of the nearby buildings. From where she was standing she could see into the blonde curly haired girl's apartment and she was not happy at what she saw.

"This timeline... How could she have already made a contract with Kyubey? What could have changed?" She took a deep breath in as she tried to figure out what her next step would be. "I haven't gone to class just yet... And I can't warn her there. It's far too late for that." She watched as her one and only friend hugged the blonde girl. She frowned deeply at what was happening. "If Mami Tomoe falls, Madoka won't forgive me and would fall into despair... What can I do?"

Taking another breath in, a thought occurred to her. "I can't keep her out of battle if she is learning from Mami. But if I can team up with both of them, I can keep Madoka and Mami Tomoe safe. That will be my plan for now... Unless something changes. This is for you Madoka, never forget that."

**That's number two done. I hope this is a good length for chapters… if not oh well. Anyway read and review if you would like to. Thanks for your time, people.**


	3. A Dark World

**Chapter 3. A Dark World**

**Welcome one and all to the third chapter! I'm a little surprised people are reading this. Guess it's nerves being the first story and all.**

**Disclaimer: Gen Urobuchi owns Madoka, Square Enix Owns her moveset… Kind of. I'm thinking of branching that out a bit…And I own nothing.**

After Mami's small breakdown and cheering up, Madoka helped clean up the plates and put away the remaining cakes. After she was done, Mami sent her home before it became too dark and before her parents worried about her.

"Mami-Senapi has been through a lot, hasn't she?" Madoka said to her self as she walked by the people in the city. She looked at all the people living their lives, no idea of the secrets that surrounded the city. _'I wonder if other places have witches as well,'_ she wondered as she crossed the street. Her eyes gazed past several shops in minor interest before she noticed something behind her.

It was a girl in the same school uniform as her; she had long dark hair and purple eyes that seemed to draw her own pink eyes to them. Those windows to the soul contained loneliness and true sadness in them as they looked through hers. With a flick of her hair she walked away, almost if she seemed upset with what she had seen in her eyes. Madoka tried to say something to the odd girl before she blinked. When her eyes, reopened the girl was gone, her sad eyes with her.

-Line break-

"Is this the right place," Madoka asked as she and Mami traversed the darkness. Two days had passed since the event at Mami's house. During that time, Mami had begun to train Madoka slowly as to not push her too far. Mami knew her student could become strong; perhaps stronger then her but she knew that throwing her in front of a witch could and would in fact kill the girl.

_'And I refuse to let that happen,'_ she thought with a clinched fist. The realm was one of near pure darkness, several light posts stood straight as they lit a way to where the witch was waiting. "It is the right place," the older girl said as she watched the shadows carefully. They wanted to catch the witch off guard and transforming immediately would draw attention to themselves. As they walked further, it seemed lights began to vanish one by one causing the darkness to become more prevalent. "It knows we're here." Mami said before transforming in a burst of light. She created several ribbons that formed into an old style musket in her hands. She watched the world carefully as Madoka changed into her form behind her.

"So," the younger girl said, her cocky tone back. "Where do we start?" Hands seemed to reach out from the world around them as Mami spun quickly shooting a through one before dropping her empty gun.

"With the basics!" She called out as she spun around, her movements full of grace as more guns materialised around her. She took one as an animal jumped out at her. "Start with the hands!"

"Piece of cake!" The changed Madoka grasped her sword in one hand as she ran towards the arms. "This is my show!" She shouted as a pink aura covered the blade. She swung wildly as hands fell into the darkness vanishing into the depths.

_'None of the sword styles I've seen other girls use suit you. For now, try to create your own. I don't really want you to copy this Jecht character completely. Be original with what you have.'_ Mami's words rang through Madoka's mind as more hands appeared in front of her. "Be original? I'll show her what I can do!" Focusing magic to her eyes, they glowed slightly before a wave of pink energy was released lighting the world up. An inhumane shriek was heard from all around the realm as Madoka fell backwards due to the amount of power released into a waiting Mami's arms.

A creature of darkness seemed to merge from the black and now slightly pink labyrinth. It was like a star in shape as more hands took the place of the ones that had been lost. Another shriek had been heard as lions began to emerge from the ground. It spun slightly before it attacked. "Follow my lead," Mami yelled as she fought to protect her student.

"Understood, just don't get in my way!" Was the answer causing a frown on the blonde's face.

_'I will talk to her about her attitude afterwards.'_

Mami ran forward weaving between arms and lions shooting what she could as she saw from the corner of her eye her student punching anything she could with pink visible magic. _'She needs some more control lessons,'_ A hand was wrapped up in yellow ribbons as it tried to grab the girl. _'I can almost feel her magic; I don't want her to burn out. I won't let that happen!' _Seeing an opening, that the hands were not defending, Mami wrapped more ribbons around the arms and began to use the, as stepping stones. "Madoka!" She called out, "keep them busy!" Seeing her student nod and swap back to that oversized sword, Mami began to focus her magic. Ribbons materialized in front of her becoming a very large musket, almost ridiculously big. "Tiro Finale!" She called out as she pulled the trigger as a large shot hurtled towards the star shaped monster.

Hands of darkness that were not trapped reached out to grab those foolish enough to enter it's shadowy lair. It's minions that resembled the king of beasts were sliced into bits while the arms could not get close before they were knocked away by the pink haired girl. This wasn't meant to happen! What about it's wish?! It's wish to show the world the true power of darkness!?

All went quiet for the delusional witch of darkness as a large magical bullet struck it's body causing it to vanish into nothing along with it's home. Madoka lowered her weapon with a cocky smirk as she looked at the back of the shop the two girls had appeared from. "So how was that!?" She asked her mentor who kept one of her muskets up.

"Keep your guard up," she ordered as a final black lion of shadows charged at them before leaping into the darkness, avoiding the bullet from Mami's gun. She threw away her musket before spinning around as she summoned two more too her hands. Keeping an eye on the minion, she fired destroying the beast as it jumped at her kohai. Dispelling her weapons with a small flourish, she walked over to the discarded Grief Seed that came from their true foe before summoning a odd looking gem.

It was gold in colour as a shell with a large crystal of yellow sitting inside. It seemed to hold darkness not unlike the witch from earlier. Placing the seed near the gem, darkness flew from the object of gold to the one of grief. "And that my student is how you purify your soul gem, any questions?" She asked with a small smile.

"So that's how it works, Kyubey didn't tell me that." She admitted with a small frown that Mami adopted onto her face.

_'Kyubey, are you still mad about her dropping the sword on you?'_

"Hey senpai, about that minion familiar thing, did you know that one was still alive?" Madoka's question snapped Mami out of her thoughts as another smile took its place.

"I noticed it escaped, but I thought you deserved a small break."

"A break? Come on Mami-Senpai, I'm improving!"

Another frown appeared on the blonde's face as she looked at her student. "That may be, but I didn't want you to burn yourself out. And please try to control your attitude." She held up a hand to stop her student's words. "I understand it's apart of your wish, but I don't think your friends or family would appreciate you being that rude." As they transformed back, Madoka bowed to her mentor.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'll try not to be so rude Mami-Senpai." A hand on her head caused her to look up. Mami's smile bought a smaller one to her own face. She realised she wasn't in trouble so long as she didn't upset Mami with that other personality. It was like someone else was trying to talk at times, almost as if that character from Sayaka's game was appearing in her. Maybe her wish was going to be a slight problem.

-Line break-

"Those two are getting along well," a young males voice broke the mysterious black haired girl's thoughts. She had been following them for a while now, even into labyrinths. _'There has too be a way to let me join them. Let's see Suleika was easy for them and Gertrud hasn't appeared just yet and I am not waiting for Charlotte... Is their one I'm forgetting?'_

"Homura Akemi?' The voice questioned as the girl turned and looked down at the weasel cat creature known as Kyubey. "Oh good, your ears are still working. I was worried that perhaps you had become deaf."

"I'm fine," Homura said as she turned back around to see the girls gone. She held back a small growl and the urge to shoot the beast, as a question appeared in her mind. "Kyubey, why haven't you approached Madoka Kaname again?"

The creature stared at the cold girl in front of him. He still didn't understand where she had come from. After all, he would have remembered making a contract with her. "Mami has it under control, I'll talk to her again when she can control her weapon better." Homura nodded at the creature's words before she turned and left. There was no point in shooting the creature just yet. She could wait a bit longer to try and end it.

-Line break-

"What is the point?" A young man asked, his features were rather dull and not that interesting. He held a small pistol to his head. "Perhaps the next world will be better," he closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

As his lifeless body fell to the ground, a single mark was seen on his neck It was round and contained what looked like the four cardinal directional points that looked corrupted. Four eye like shapes appeared in the corners of the symbol before they vanished followed by the rest of the symbol. The witch of new life had claimed another.

**What's this? Something new? I suppose so. Now about Suleika, we only see her minion, never the witch so for her powers I am going with what we can actually see of her. Her wish? I realize her wish isn't exactly something you would expect. But her nature was delusion so I suppose that ties in there. She is delusional after all.**

**That's enough rambling from me, read and review if you like. Thanks for your time. **


End file.
